


I Still Wait for You

by jamiequeue



Category: High School Story (Visual Novel)
Genre: Because I had a lot of feelings about Michael in a tux, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamiequeue/pseuds/jamiequeue
Summary: They meet again at a convenience store at two in the morning. It has been 10 years after high school and almost 8 since they decided to say goodbye.If anybody asks if they're still in love, well it's nobody's business but theirs alone.





	I Still Wait for You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after playing the prom episode of HSS and I haven't recovered since. I just really really love my boi Michael. 
> 
> Also, rated M for the language, I think. And I'm still not sure whether to post more chapters since this could be a standalone.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! Enjoy!

Luna loves Emma. She swears she does. Everybody knows that they love each other; even more than they love their own sisters sometimes. They even welcomed with open arms the burden of living with somebody and lived with each other, no bigger act of love than that.

But there’s also quite the correlation between loving someone and hating their guts one second after another, or at the same time. Like right now. She loves Emma so much, but  _ holy shit why could she never restock the fridge after eating and drinking almost everything? _

It always ticks Luna off that at least once a month, after her shift at the hospital, she has to rush to the grocery store a 20-minute walk away from hers and Emma’s little apartment at two in the morning to buy a carton of milk because they’ve run out and she’s milk-dependent and couldn’t sleep for more than a couple of hours without chugging one. Or buy five kilos of rice because Emma burnt the last batch that they had. Or buy some more peanut butter and bread because her roommate stress-ate everything.

She understands that teaching high schoolers is a stressful job especially combined with volunteering at the animal shelter every once in a while, but Luna’s job is stressful, too, and all she wants is a peanut butter sandwich and some milk to help her sleep.

And she can’t even have that.

And she can’t even try to reprimand Emma about it because she’s already asleep (And seriously, who can even chew that adorable blonde out?).

So now Luna’s on the beverages aisle of the convenience store, mumbling something about irresponsible roommates and basically zombie-walking in her scrubs, and grabbing the closest carton of milk. 

Finally.

Not.

She thought she had it, she did. Her fingers already brushed an edge of the carton, but apparently, the world hated her or something, because that was also the same time that somebody beat her to her milk.

In normal circumstances, she’d let it go and take another carton, but tonight – morning – was not a normal circumstance. She barely survived a 28-hour shift and the new intern hadn’t been a lot of help  _ and  _ this other resident doctor just won’t stop hitting on her. She just needs her motherfucking milk! She doesn’t really swear unless she’s really tired, which she is. She needs her milk and she needs at least 29 hours of sleep! 

So she glares at the chest of the person who stole her milk. Weirdly, the person was just standing there in front of her, not saying a word. He was wearing a blazer over a black v-neck shirt.  _ Sensible and business-like _ , she thought. She doesn’t even know what her brain means by  _ sensible _ anymore, but whatever, her brain is fried and sleep-deprived.

Luna looked down… sensible pants, too. Not so sensible shoes, though. The guy was wearing black Vans. And he was still standing there saying nothing! Maybe not so sensible after all.

She looked up to the man’s face, and yeah, he was a  _ man _ , he had the light stubble and all.

_ Hello, hot stuff _ . 

It took at least a couple minutes before her brain caught up with what was happening though, and when it did, she said the only thing her mouth was capable of saying without stuttering: “That’s my milk,” before grabbing the carton from Michael’s hands and scurrying away.

_ Oh my god _ . 

 

*

 

Michael is hungry and awake.

He came to the city to meet a client who wanted him to cover the guy’s proposal to his girlfriend of six years. It was a surprise, as most proposals are, and it was a private one, on the rooftop of their apartment complex, and they hashed out the details of how he was going to take footage without being seen. He was going to have to use his old ninja skills from high school.

He couldn’t say that he was disappointed.

By the end of the meeting, it was ten in the evening and he wasn’t in the mood to drive back home yet, so he hung out at the bar for a couple of beers.

The last time he had been in this city, he was with a girlfriend, a distant relative of one of his clients who was around for the wedding. She had black hair and blue eyes, and he was an asshole. They were out exploring, and when they had sex on their shared hotel room and shared bed, another girl’s face flashed in his head and it only took a few thrusts before he was done with it and done with the relationship.

It was short-lived, like all his other attempts at romantic intimacy after Luna, and sometimes he can’t help wondering if she took his happiness with her when they decided to give up on each other.

 

When he left the bar, he was struck by the emptiness of the streets. There were a few cars passing but compared to the morning rush of people and cars and noise, this was a welcome change. 

He decided to take a quick walk before resigning himself to sleeping in the car. He’s not crazy and desperate enough to drive even if he only had a couple bottles of beer. Morgan would kill him before he even dies of a car crash, better safe than sorry. Heh.

Only a few of the shops were open; there were some bars, a coffeeshop, a secondhand bookstore which was weirdly open, two diners, a McDonald’s and Jollibee, and a convenience store.

He took photos, naturally, dozens of them. The city looks more beautiful when it’s asleep. Everything looks nicer and more real when asleep. 

He has a reputation to uphold, but he's only being honest with himself when he says that the early mornings make him more vulnerable and lonely. What of it? 

His brain was just trying to come up with ways on how to explain how his usual easy-going self was replaced by this sad, pretentious impostor when he spotted a figure on the other side of the road; the girl was alone, and although it’s been almost eight years now, and she’s wearing scrubs with her hair tied up in a crazy bun on the top of her head, and she’s walking so fast it’s a little funny. He will recognize her everywhere.

_ There you are.  _

And so he took a picture.

And followed her.

(Which was a very creepy thing to do now that he’s thinking about it, but he comforted himself with the fact that he was just making sure she’s safe.)

She went into the convenience store that he saw earlier, said hi to the guy on the counter, and walked into one of the aisles. Now that they were on a more enclosed space he could hear her mumble about “always an empty fucking fridge” and “irresponsible roommates” and he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. 

Is it bad that he’s a little pleased to hear her swear?

They were on the same aisle, he was following her after all. He doesn’t fucking know what he’s doing.

Before he could even think about it, he grabs the carton of milk that she was about to take and stood there, waiting for her to react. It took longer than he expected, she looks tired and there were heavy bags under her eyes, and he can’t help but  _ smile. _

He feels like such an idiot, smiling down at this beautiful, worn down girl he loved all those years ago, and she’s looking at his shoes, now at his chin, and when her eyes finally catch his, all he could think about was, “ _ There you finally are _ ,” and “ _ You look so ridiculous and I might still be in love with you _ .”

“That’s my milk.” Luna snatches the carton of milk and sped away, dazed and wide-eyed.

Michael laughs and follows. 

Nobody could blame him if he thinks that everything suddenly feels right in the world.

  
  



End file.
